Insecure Definition
by mistlove
Summary: The boy never took him seriously. He felt so insecure. What could he do to make him understand that he hated it when he looked at that pink dragon so tenderly? What could he do to make him understand that his feelings were not a joke? T for BL.


NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.  
**Title:** Insecure Definition  
**Summary:** The boy never took him seriously. He felt so insecure. What could he do to make him understand that he hated it when he looked at that pink dragon so tenderly? What could he do to make him understand that his feelings were not a joke? T for BL.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Go-Comi and their respective authors.  
**Notes:** Frau might be a little out of character but… I'm trying my best. Hint of past MikaTei.  
_ _ _ _ _

"Mikage, does it taste good?" Teito asked softly as he gently fingered the dragon's silky pink fur.

"Burupya~!" the dragon chirped happily as it bit into the flower candy.

It was silent for awhile except for the sound of Mikage's contented humming.

"... It's selfish of me, isn't it?"

Mikage paused and looked at him with confused, worried eyes.

"Even after you died, I kept worrying you." Teito closed his eyes, seeming troubled. "I made you come back to watch over me. How selfish... is that?"

"Burupya!" Mikage roared, biting into Teito's hand fiercely.

"Ow! Hey!" the boy protested, flinching.

"Rrr, grupya!" The pink dragon snarled, letting go before chomping down again. This time though, he let go almost immediately. Mikage looked up to the brown-haired with kind eyes.

"... You don't think so, do you?" Teito asked softly. "You don't mind at all. But I didn't keep our promise. You're so selfless compared to me."

"Burupya...," Mikage whined, his ears flopping down sadly.

_God, what am I doing? I'm making him feel bad just cause I feel guilty._

"Ha ha, what's wrong with me?"Teito smiled brightly. "I'm glad you're here now, Mikage." He petted the pink dragon lovingly. "You'll always be my best friend, promise."

A cheerful expression came now onto Mikage's face. "Burupya~!"

Mikage went back to gnawing on the candy flower and Teito continued to watch in silence.

"Teito."

He glanced behind at the sound of his name to see his roommate starting toward him slowly. "Hakuren!"

The blonde roommate nodded. "Have you seen Bishop Castor-san? I wanted to ask him to train me."

"I haven't seen him..."

"Burupya!" Mikage abandoned his flower and leapt into Hakuren's arms with a happy purr.

"Oh. Little guy, you want to come along?" Hakuren smiled kindly down at the pink dragon. He glanced up to the green-eyed boy. "Do you mind, Teito?"

"U-Um, no. Go ahead. Mikage likes you a lot anyway."

"Alright, I'll be on my way." Hakuren disappeared, taking Mikage with him on his shoulder.

Teito sat alone in silence for awhile. He stood up and turned around. He did a double-take when he saw a familiar blonde bishop staring at him.

"H-Hi, Frau," the green-eyed mumbled, shifting uneasily on his feet.

He and Frau were no longer just friends. It had been a good long while since they became something more. But he was still uncomfortable with their relationship, always so easily bewildered, disconcerted, and embarrassed by the other's simple actions and words.

Frau remained silent for a minute longer before finally speaking.

"You're... still in love with him."

"Wh-What...?" Teito blushed. "What are you talking ab-"

"Mikage," Frau whispered. "You're still in love with him."

"... I love _YOU_, Frau." Teito felt his cheeks burn but knew this was how he felt and what he needed to say. He looked away. He could never keep eye contact with those intense blue eyes for long. "You dumbass, don't make me say it again."

"Prove it."

"What do you want me to do?" the boy demanded, growing frustrated. "How am I supposed to prove it?"

"In bed."

He stared at him. Frau held a completely sincere expression on his face. Deep intent was clear in his dark blue eyes. He was serious. Teito's already rosy cheeks burned even harder, to an unbelievable shade of red.

"... Y... You PERVERT!" He ran off, his hands coming up to frantically cover his bright red cheeks. "DUMB PEDOPHILE, GUTTER-MINDED PERV!"

Sleep released its soft hold when a hand clamped down hard over his mouth. Another hand slammed into the back of his head, forcing him to keep looking forward. He managed a muffled cry against the cold fingers. A circle of zaiphon formed around his neck, slowing his breathing down. He struggled weakly on his bed, trying to kick whoever it was behind him.

_Who is it?_ _A kor? No, the army?_

His gaze flickered over to his sleeping roommate, frantic.

_Hakuren, get away...! _He thought to himself, desperately. _Please, just take me and leave Hakuren alone!_

Mikage had just awakened. He started to growl at the person, crouching for a lunging attack.

_No, Mikage! Stop it, he'll kill you!_ Teito squeezed his eyes shut, willing desperately for the man to just ignore the little dragon and take him away.

"Shhh," came the voice from behind him.

The pink dragon's eyes widened and he eased, relaxing.

_... M... Mikage...?_

The person released their hold on the back of his head and instead shifted to wrap an arm around his waist. The person clutched him carefully, hauling him off the bed. His tips of his bare feet grazed against the cold surface of the floor. He felt his back connect with the supple surface of another man's chest.

"You've been naughty," a familiar voice breathed into his ear. "Zehel's come to steal you away."

The room suddenly shrank in size and then the window came into view as cold air bit into his skin. The night sky closed in on him, the beautiful stars glittering dimly in the darkness. He felt eased, weightless as he flew through the air with his captor. He snapped out of his reverie, remembering the situation he was in. The zaiphon around his neck disappeared into soft, glimmering particles.

"Mmn!" Teito bit angrily into the man's hand.

"OW!" Frau yelled, almost in a whining tone. "Goddammit, brat, that hurt!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Teito demanded, trying to suppress a blush as Frau's other arm wrapped around his waist to steady them.

Frau didn't reply. They landed onto the ground with carefully. The blonde bishop shifted him easily and in a moment, had him positioned like a sack over his shoulder as he ran down the empty corridor.

"You-"

"Oh, would you just shut up?" Frau ran his fingers gently across the nape of his neck and then the back of his ear.

Teito made a strangling, embarrassed noise before whacking the blonde in the back angrily. Frau let him go. The brown-haired immediately pulled away and stood in opposition to the bishop, a hand hovering abashedly over the nape of his neck.

"You perv! What do you want?"

Frau shrugged.

"You don't know?" Teito shrieked. "Hakuren's going to be worrie-"

Frau said nothing.

Teito suddenly felt ashamed for Frau's hurt expression. Frau seemed troubled by the fact that he always put Hakuren and Mikage first when he claimed to love him.

"I-I'm sorry...," he mumbled.

A moment of silence.

"It's alright." Frau suddenly whisked him up in a bridal hold and leapt again to an open window, landing neatly on the floor of his room.

"What the- I have to go back!"

Frau had that hurt expression again. He wordlessly climbed onto the bed in his room. The bed wasn't used as often, but he did take turns from sleeping in the coffin and on the bed.

Teito stood there, Frau's back to him, wondering what he should do. He loved Frau. He really did, but he was too embarrassed to express his love. He was not ready for what Frau had been talking about earlier. But he also knew that Frau loved him.

"... Frau."

The bishop didn't reply.

"Frau, I'm sorry... I... love you too," he managed to choke out through his discomfort.

"... Yeah. I know."

He slid onto the bed, biting back a blush.

"You don't have to prove yourself or do anything. I was just playing with you."

Teito laid down cautiously and turned so that his back was to Frau's back. His emerald eyes focused on the open window.

It was silent for a long moment.

"No. I-I'll stay here." He rolled over and slipped his arms around Frau's waist. "But that's it."

"Teito..."

"Don't turn around. Please... don't turn around," he begged, his voice cracking.

"Silly brat," Frau muttered, smirking in satisfaction to himself. "How will... you answer to Hakuren in the morning?"

"... I won't worry about it. He can think... whatever he wants to think."

"I'm a certified bishop. I can't be a pedophile. Make up an excuse."

"Little late to worry about that, pervert." Teito buried his face into the blonde's warm back, closing his eyes.

After a few long minutes, Frau's breathing beginning to steady and slow. "'I'll stay here'," he quoted, murmuring drowsily now. "You sappy little brat."

"Shut up," Teito mumbled back, equally as tired.

"Good night... brat..."

Teito felt a smile come to his lips before sleep started to ease its hold on him again.

"... Good night, Frau."  
_ _ _ _ _

NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.


End file.
